diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo III Walkthrough
This walkthrough is written for Diablo III, for information on other games, see Walkthroughs. Notes About This Guide Specific directions through dungeons may not be given due to the generation nature of Diablo III. Some dungeons have random generation methods and the path through them may not be the same every play through. Instructions will be given where it is possible. Some monsters cannot be specified due to the generation nature of Diablo III. You may encounter uniques and champion specific monsters, yellow and blue named respectively, that would have been unable to be determined before hand. These mobs are typically tougher to fight but offer rewards. This walkthrough is intended to give a quest overview and help with each one where it can. This walkthrough will not provide information in regards to what vendors sell specifically, as this cannot be known at any given time. The definition of 'boss' on this walkthrough is defined by a named mob that is the primary target of a questline that is not found in more than one. They will also be more difficult to kill. Character Creation As you start up your game and log-in, for the first time, you will be greeted with the character creation process automatically. You can pick from one of the five classes from Diablo III as well as their gender. Barbarian Stoic warriors who uses tremendous physical strength to crush foes. Uses melee weapons such as swords and clubs. Primary stat is Strength. Demon Hunter Ranged weaponry and shadow manipulation make this vengeful hero an elusive stalker of demons. Sticks with ranged weapons such as bows and crossbows. Primary stat is Dexterity. Monk Holy warrior who attacks faster than the eye can follow, disabling enemies with precision blows. Sticks to hand-to-hand based weapons but can wield swords. Primary stat is Dexterity. Witch Doctor Manipulator of the forces of life and death, this caster wields the power of nature in unsettling ways. Can wield swords, staves, axes and other one-handed weaponry. Primary stat is Intelligence. Wizard Master of the temporal and elemental energies powering creation itself. Wields wands typically. Primary stat is Intelligence. Act I The Fallen Star As soon as you enter the game you will go through a brief tutorial of how to move and attack enemies to begin with and how to communicate with Non-player characters (NPCs) in the game world. As you make your way down the path, attacking the Risen you will eventually run into the gate to New Tristram. In front you will meet Captain Rumford after assisting him in defeating some Risen. Once you speak to him you will finally get your first quest, The Fallen Star. Your first objective would be to assist him in another onslaught by the Risen and Crawling Torso. Afterwards you will head into town and talk to Leah inside of the Slaughtered Calf Inn. She will tell you to go back to Captain Rumford to find a way to prevent the Risen from destroying the city. Head back to the main gate, and talk with Rumford. Shortly after talking with him, you will be attacked by several Risen and a Wretched Mother. Get rid of them, and head north to the Old Ruins. There will be a single Wretched Queen in this area to the north, as well as three Wretched Mothers. Killing the latter three enemies is optional, but highly recommended as it will net you a nice reward. Search the area for the mothers, and keep following the path. As soon as you enter the Old Ruins you'll encounter the Wretched Queen. Quickly dispatch of her (she should be your main target), and defeat the remaining enemies. A waypoint should now have opened. Take it back to New Tristram. When you reach the town again, talk with Captain Rumford. The Legacy of Cain He will ask you to talk some sense into Leah and earn the quest The Legacy of Cain. Talk with her, and she'll tell you to head back to the Old Ruins to find the keys to the gate. Use the waypoint to head back, and follow the path north to Adria's Hut. Head inside the cellar. Here you'll encounter the former Captain of the Guard. He uses an ice attack which freezes your character. When he uses this attack, be sure to move out of the range of the ice bombs. Keep your distance and use hit-and-run tactics and you should be fine. After killing him, talk with Leah. Head back outside where a group of Risen will attack you, finish them and then follow the path outside the hut to the east. Follow that path north-west until you reach the Cathedral. Head inside and enter level one of the Cathedral. Explore the first level until you find the stairs to Leoric's Passage. Once you enter Leoric's Passage, you will enter a cutscene where you will Deckard Cain running through a doorway and the Skeleton King attacking him by raising some skeletons to fight Cain. You will need to go down and defeat the Royal Henchmen and the Royal Executioner before being able to continue the quest. Once you talk to him Cain will walk toward the bookshelf and open a secret passageway, enter it and follow Cain through the waypoint back into New Tristram. Once back, talk with Leah. The Shattered Crown After you speak to Leah, you will need to speak to Cain. He will tell you to find the town's blacksmith, who might know more about the Skeleton King's Crown. Head out through the west and talk with the blacksmith. He'll ask you to follow him into the cellar. Do so, and kill the Ravenous Dead inside. After killing Haedrig's wife, Mira Eamon who turned undead, talk with him and he'll tell you where to find the crown and makes mention of his apprentice that never came back. Head back outside and to the gate to the north, upon trying to cross you will be attacked, dispatch of them. Follow the path until you hit the cemetery. Once at the cemetary you will need to explore each of the three open crypts to find which one holds the crown. If the tomb has a second level, you're in the right one. If you find a pillar that teleports you back to the Cemetary or find an event quest in one, it is an incorrect place. As soon as you reach a large door, an enemy will bang on it. Manglemaw will come out. He is a relatively easy boss. Finish him, and enter the Chancellor's Tomb. Follow the path, and as soon as you reach the crown activate it. You will now fight the Chancellor Eamon. He can use magic from long range, slowing your movement speed toward him. He also has the ability to pick you up and toss you back. Once he is finished, use your newly found Town Portal ability, default T, to go back to town and talk to Haedrig. He will be surprised that you found it and make note that it needs to be repaired, after a moment he will give it back to you almost as new. From henceforth you may use the blacksmithing equipment to craft new armor. Reign of the Black King Once you speak to Deckard Cain about you having the crown and where to find the Skeleton King, you will be told to head back to the Cathedral and head into Leoric's Passage. Simply take the waypoint back to the Cathedral and enter Leoric's Passage where you came out from before. Go to the second level of the Cathedral by using the large door nearby the bookshelf entrance. Once you descend to the second level you need to find the stairs down to the third. Upon reaching the third floor you will run into a circle of cultists holding a warrior prisoner, free him and he will be your assistant once you retrieve his armor. He is one of the Followers. Find the waypoint in the area near where you find his equipment, down one of the hallways near the larger room where you ran to get his equipment. After that follow the pathway to the end of the level to the stairs to Cathedral Level 4. Once you make your way down the stairs, you will be told to find The Royal Crypt. Explore this area to find the stairs leading down into it. Once in, you will need to follow the path toward Leoric's Sword and use it to find some history about the story. Continue onward to find four pillars and skeletons and the Skeleton King will make an announcement. Destroy the pillars and skeletons and move onwards through the door. Once through the door you will have to go through some more skeletons and doors, once done you will cross a bridge like straightaway and to the left (north) you will find the door the final boss of Act I, the Skeleton King. Once you entered you will hit a cutscene with the Skeleton King breaking a bridge and saying that you will never defeat him. Head toward the broken bridge and take a right (east) where you will run into a locked gate. Some skeletons will spawn and you will need to kill them to unlock the gate. Once done, run through the gate up to the throne of the Skeleton King and place the crown upon his head, after a moment or two he will be alive and fighting you. His melee attacks hurt quite a bit so be careful of those and will summon some skeletons to help him in defeating you. Once the Skeleton King is dead, enter the Desolate Chamber that opens up where the throne chair is and follow the path downward to find the source of the Fallen Star. Talk to the stranger as instructed and you two will end up back in New Tristram by a nearby waypoint. A cutscene will ensue. Sword of the Stranger After speaking to Deckard Cain about the stranger and something strange with the stranger as he fell, you will be instructed to go to the Fields of Misery located north of the Cemetary, you may use the waypoint to head back there. Once the gate unlocks, and you get there you will be told to find the Khazra Den. You may follow the path through this place but chances are you will not find it just nearby. There is also a waypoint in this area that can be found and activated. Once you found Khazra Den you are told to enter it and to find the glowing sword shard. So enter it and follow the pathway to some cultis and Urik the Seer doing some ritual on a blue spot, that is the Glowing Sword Shard that you must collect and can do so after killing the cultists. Maghda will show up to give you a speech about taking it and bring more cultists to stop you. Once you pick it up, teleport back to town and talk to Cain. The Broken Blade Talk to Leah to start this quest. You will be asked to go to the Drowned Temple to recover another piece of the sword. You do this by going through the Fields of Misery so head back there now. Follow the path to get to a Scoundrel that needs help saving his wife to be. You must help him in order to get through, you will face quite a few Brigands and their leader Nigel Cutthroat. Dispatch of them and the Scoundrel may follow you from here on out as one of your Followers. The Scoundrel will lead you to the temple where you need to talk to Alaric who mentions that the only way in is to get two keys from a nearby forest called Festering Woods. Follow Alaric to raise the bridge and enter the forest where you will be tasked in getting those keys. Head onwards through the path and explore to find the Warrior's Rest and Crypt of the Ancients. Both dungeons have a very simple and small layout and shouldn't need assistance, just do not rush through as both are packed with minions of hell. Once you have both of the keys you can return to where Alaric is by the waypoint there to the Drowned Temple or run back. Place a key on each of the stone pillars and the path will open to get inside the temple. Once inside, explore the straight forward path where you will encounter Ezek the Prophet. Defeat him and he will rise Brother Moek, Brother Larel, and Brother Karel. Defeat these three as well. Once those people are defeated, Alaric will show up and tell you your strength rivals their champions and permit you to enter their most sacred place. Enter and you will be verbally assaulted by Magdha. Once she is done talking cultists will appear. Defeat them and the sword piece is yours. Pick it up and head back to New Tristram. The Doom in Wartham Once back speak to the Stranger to continue the plot line and you will be heading toward the docks of New Tristram now to catch the ferry into Wartham. Head to the dock and speak to the Ferryman to go. Wartham is in shambles, burning to the ground due to the cultists. Defeat your way toward the center of town and you will need to help the church and the town fight against some cultists in the town center. Doing so will have Magdha show up and talk about the piece. She will bring Urzel Mordreg to come and stop you along with some more cultists, focusing Urzel will remove the cultists once he dies. After his death, Dark Berserkers will appear for you to kill. Dispose of them and Leah will leave your party at this time, head over to the Priest and talk to him, he will lead you into the churches cellar to get the sword piece. Upon getting to the altar where it was kept; Magdha will show up and tell you that she has the piece and your friends (Leah, Cain and the Stranger) captive, you will need to head back to New Tristram into Deckard Cains house where the cutscene will ensure about the situation. After the cutscene, the stranger is capture by Magdha, Cain is dead, and Leah is in town still upset about her uncles death. Trailing the Coven Speak to Leah about the situation and she will bring up the next quest, Trailing the Coven. You are told to enter the caverns of Araneae above Wortham. Head back to Wortham by ferry, waypoint, or town portal and head outside the church and go north of there to get ouside the town. Once outside, simply follow the arrow on your minimap to get to the Caverns. Event Quests Matriarch's Bones This is an instance possibility in the Cemetary in one of the three crypts. You are required to return the bones of a person long dead. By searching each of the three Funerary Urns you will summon Lord Dunhyld, and after the third time you will be able to finish the quest. Jar of Souls This is an instance possibility in the Cemetary in one of the three crypts. You are required to survive for a given amount of time against a massive horde and then destroy the jar itself. The time duration to survive is a minute and a half. Last Stand of the Ancients Located in the Festering Woods. You need to defend a mountain top from an onslaught of Ghouls and Enraged Spirits. Event Locations Tinker's Hovel Located in the Fields of Misery it contains a merchant that sells various goods. Scavanger's Den This dungeon contains various monsters with a good reward at the end. Act II Act III Act IVlol Towns New Tristram New Tristram contains the focal point of the young hero to be. With only one weapons and armor merchant available and the bartender inside the Slaughtered Calf Inn selling potions, you are very limited on what you may do to start with but as the game progresses you will gradually gain access to the following: *3 Weapons & Armor Merchants *1 Poiton Merchant *1 Healer *Stash *Blacksmith *Jeweler *Unhired Followers Old Tristram Old Tristram is nothing but a bunch of rubble of its former Diablo I days. You can find some notable shops such as Griswold's shop, Griswold's Fine Weapons where a weapon stand may be looted. This is also a location where a random chance dungeon Musty Cellar may happen. Other Information Bosses & Minions Act I Minions: Risen, Walking Corpse, Wretched Mother, Crawling Torso, Spiders, Spiderlings, Carion Bat, Ravenous Dead, Grotesque, Corpse Worm, Imp, Royal Henchmen, Scavanger, Hungry Torso, Wretching Cadaver, Ghastly Gravedigger, Ghostly Murderer, Unburied, Servant of Jondar, Fiend Bosses: Wretched Queen, Royal Executioner, Manglemaw, Jondar, Skeleton King, the Butcher Act II Act III Act IV Tips & Tricks Experience You can gain bonus experience by breaking multiple objects at once. You can break an object with your left mouse button attack by holding shift down. You can also gain bonus experience by killing multiple enemies with a single attack, or killing multiple enemies as a whole without wasting too much time between deaths. A more unique way to kill enemies and gain bonus experience is to use the environment to kill them such as the chandeliers or crumbling walls. Replaying quest lines is a great way to get experience and gold from them, it will be even quicker than killing monsters but be warned, multiplayer play allows a certain level range for each quest, so if you want to run through a quest again you may have to do it by yourself. Gold You can find tons of gold by killing and selling off magic and rare items. The base normal items do not sell for much and typically will not be worth your effort unless it is to sell to make gold as much as possible. The selling of normal items is a bit easier once you acquire your ability to teleport. It is recommended to explore an entire dungeon for all monsters and breakable objects to ensure maximum gaining potential, just don't waste a lot of time or it may not be worth it! Replaying quest lines is a great way to get experience and gold from them, it will be even quicker than killing monsters but be warned, multiplayer play allows a certain level range for each quest, so if you want to run through a quest again you may have to do it by yourself. Category: Diablo III Category: Gameplay Category: Walkthroughs